U.M. Kaden
Universal Master Kaden or shortly 'U.M. Kaden '''or '''Kaden '''is God. He's capable of controlling universe and changing it, in one hand, but in other hand, he can't destroy, but only replace things, as an example, he can create one planet by destroying another. He's capable of creating whole universe into a single cube size of 1cm, or even smaller. Appearance There's no specific appearance that can explain U.M. Kaden's actual appearance, but he can take many shapes and forms. Personality He's the God of transition, which he's going wery well, so he's much..... weird. He often can be seen very happy because he's gonna destroy evil planet to create good one, but sometimes he must destroy good one to create evil one. He can't change the alligeance of people, not even himself, because Daemon Makyo changes the evil one and Yokami for all things good. Sometimes, he can spare those things, but not very often, because he thinks "Without one the other can't stand". Natural Abilities Strength He's very strong, capable of moving planets, stars, galaxies even. He's also capable of standing in front of huge black hole not being even touched by it's gravity. As he's not fighting, he's not spending much of strenght, but he's mostly using it to oblitelate villains to create heroes. He once destroyed to create . He defeated Wiss with his voice, as Bills. He states they are weak and they shouldn't be Gods, but some "Z Fighters. Speed He's capable of runing, flying with a speed of light with ane ease, even flying light year/10−18^10 seconds. He uses it to pass from one end of universe to another, even using it for transmission to each universe. Intelligence He's very intelligent, being able to think of universal construction, as an example, creating plans for the whole universe, even multiverse(s). He thinks very fast, being able to think of complicated matematics that create universal law, eveng creating another rules for it that completely match to it's previous laws, not being the same, but making sense. He's capable of controling universe with a single cell of his brain, that has specific structure compared with ''Homo Sapiens, ''far away complicated. It has greater amount of particles that make faster sygnals sent to the body. Durability He's very durable, being able to get in the black hole and travel in it. He managed to explain inner structure of black hole, as only Gods can do it. He explained it this way:"The inner black hole looks creepy, to be said. As you get in, you can see particles all around the place, that makes very great gravity, but... This gravity is different. Particles are moving too fast to notice it, so the gravity gets higher and lower, as the speed changes, that makes some effect to the black hole's surface. That's why sometimes black hole's weaker and sometimes stronger. As it's pressure, it depends of the particles it's made of, and it's made of stones, planets, asteroids, even galaxies..." He also can stand universe transmission, that causes atomic shift, that moves particles all over the body, but he can stand it as nothing happened. When he travells with the omni-speed, particles can't move also. Energy U.M. Kaden, as he's God of replacement, has the ability to "trade" energy across the universe(s), changing the one type of energy to another: If someone contains certain amount of chakra, he can replace it with certain amount of ki, or twisted. Since U.M. Kaden cand switch one energy type with another, he contains knowledge of mastering them all, as he did. He knows to manipulate ki with ease, as he can so it with chakra. He created a specific energy type by mixing all his energy knowledge in one - Chi Nexus. Chi Nexus is capable of doing most of things each of energy types U.M. Kaden fused in never can. It has all abilities that fused energy types have, and a bit more. It has ability to block incoming energy of any type: If someone tries to punch Kaden, he won't make it. If he tries to do something to him, it will just be rejected. U.M. Kaden discovered eternal secret of not using energy to move, except for Chi Nexus, which isn't including mechanic energy mixed in. Techniques As he's travelling a lot, he knows many techniqes, all capable of destroyment and creation. *All chakra techniques; *All ki techniques; *Speech - The speech ability allows to Kaden to talk and be effective, causing both creation and destruction. No one can defeat him when he uses this technique. *Invert situation - This allows to Kaden to invert situation he or someone else's at. *Universal Cube - This cube is universe's map. It allows to U.M. Kaden to edit the universe from the map itself. It's size is 1dm per each side. There's also advanced version of technique called ''Multiversal Cube and ''Teraversal Cube '' *Multiversal Cube - This is advanced version of Universal Cube. It has the same effect as Universal Cube, but this one affects on Multiverses *Teraversal Cube - This is even more advanced technique of Universal Cube. It has the same effects as Universal Cube, but it controls Teraverse(s) Category:Characters Category:Lookout I/II Category:Role-Play Articles